The invention relates to a slicing machine for foods with a machine housing, a circular knife mounted rotatingly therein, a knife protection ring secured to the machine housing, a carriage for receiving a product to be cut displaceable back and forth along the circular knife and a scraper means arranged on the opposite side of the circular knife and pivotable away from the circular knife.
The purpose of a scraper means on a slicing machine for cold meats is, on the one hand, to remove food remains adhering to the knife and, on the other hand, to deflect the cut slices of food in a favorable angle with respect to the circular knife and the machine housing as well as set them down by means of the force of gravity directly afterwards or after further transport over additional conveying elements.
Since this scraper means comes into contact with the food (e.g. cold meats) to be cut and, in addition, cut remains are deposited in the gap between circular knife and scraper means, it is necessary to clean this area more frequently in order to meet requirements of hygiene. This is, however, only possible when the scraper means is separated from the knife such that it is easily accessible from all sides.
DE-PS 604 898 discloses a scraper means for a slicing machine which is mounted on a vertical carrier pin and can be adjusted in its position horizontally and vertically. For cleaning, the scraper means must be removed completely from the slicing machine after loosening of a setscrew.
The published German patent application Sch 15 441 III 66 b discloses a scraper means consisting of transparent material which is pivotally mounted by means of a hinge secured vertically on the machine housing. The scraper means is pivoted away from the knife for cleaning and held in the scraping position by a resilient clamping device.
The known solutions have the disadvantage that the cleaning, which must be undertaken very frequently on slicing machines for reasons of hygiene, can be carried out only with difficulty or inadequately. The reason for this is that the attachment or locking means and the pivot bearing of the scraper means have recesses, corners, grooves and gaps which are hard to reach, and the scraper means is not easily accessible on all sides for cleaning even in its position pivoted away from the knife. Moreover, it is disadvantageous that all the parts are located in the main area of soiling, i.e. in the zone of the slicing machine touching the food. In this respect, the removal or pivoting away of the scraper means from the knife for the purpose of cleaning is also time-consuming or complicated.
The object of the invention is to mount the scraper means on a generic slicing machine such that, for the cleaning of the slicing machine, it can easily be moved away from the circular knife with a manual movement into the cleaning position, in which it is accessible from all sides and at the same time remains connected to the machine.